Ein sehr betrunken Vodka Weihnachten(A very drunk vodka Christmas)
by PurplePastaRoadroller
Summary: It's almost Christmas time and Gilbert has no Idea what to give Ivan for Christmas. Rated T for random cursing. Human names used. A special Secret Santa gift for a HetaOni admin. Merry Christmas! XD


**Ciao guys! PurplePastaRoadroller here with another Hetalia story! But this one is special story for one of my awesome HetaOni admins from my facebook page that I'm in! (It's a secret Santa gift lol XD) Well I hope you enjoy it Gilbert Beilschmidt!(Or Patricia Senpai)! I'll be doing this in role play mode since it's easier for me. **_**I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE PLOT AND MYSELF! AS WELL AS THE PEOPLE I ADDED HERE!**_

Ein sehr betrunken Vodka Weihnachten

_(Juli:Hola! I'm PastaRoadroller! But you guys can call me Juli! I'll be your Narrator.*bows and smiles*_

_Lovino: *yawns loudly*Bor-KYA!*sees her dark aura and hides behind Spain*..._

_Juli: *coughs*Anyways I'll be tell you a cute crazy funny Christmas love about Ivan..._

_Natalia: And m-*gets suddenly out of the story*_

_Juli: *keeps her cool*…a-and Gilbert…_

_Francis: This shall be interesting...*smirks*_

_Juli: It all started a week before Christmas when Alfred and Arthur visited the Beilschmidt household…)_

(At the Beilschmidt household)

Gilbert: Scheiße...*throws his coat on the floor not caring where it went*I haven't found anything for Ivan at all! The awesome me is broke and hasn't gotten anything for mein Liebling boyfriend!

(Flashback to last night at the bar)

_Gilbret:WAHOOO!*runs around drunkly and trolling on other costumers*I'M IZ AWSEOME YOUR NOT! *laughs*_

_Feliciano:*sweat drops and is siting next to Ludwig holding his hand*H-how long will he be l-like this __il mio amore?_

_Ludwig:*sighs*Until h-*sees that he passed out on the ground next to a random couple and facepalms*passes out...*gets up*Come on Feli._

(End of Flashbak)

Gilbert:N-now What will I do?!*goes to a random corner of his room and cries but then gets and idea*I GOT IT!*laughs crazliy and picks up his to dail a number*

Francis: Bonjour mon oiseau perdu! puis-je vous aider?( Hello my lost bird! can I help you?)

Gilbert:*shock*H-how did you know i-

Francis: I had been waiting for your call.

Gilbert :*says in a wisper*Creepy….

Francis :What was that ?

Gilbert:O-oh nothing !*laughs nerveously on the phone*

Francis:Ok…

Gilbert :A-anyways can you h-help me with something ?*blushing a little*

Francis:Does it invole Ivan ?

Gilbert :*J-ja…

Francis : VRAIMENT! Oh mon dieu!( REALLY?! Oh my god!) *eyes sparkles*I can't wait to help you out ! I'll be over there in a few minutes !

Gilbret :D-danke Francis ! I could use the help.*smiles*

Francis :No problem my friend anytime ! Au revoir !*hangs up*

Gilbert :*hangs up and gets up*I hope he has a good one…

(Meanwhile down stairs with Ludwig and Feliciano)

Feliciano:*cooking pasta and humming cheerfully*

Ludwig:*watches him cook and smiles*

Feliciano:Ve~*smiles*

Ludwig:We should start decorating the house soon once your done cooking.

Feliciano : Oh yeah that's right !*turns off the stove*We should defently do that !

*Both hear the door bell ring*

Ludwig : I wonder who that could be ?*gets up and walks to the door*

Feliciano:D-dont' leave me here alone !*puts the food somewhere and follows him to the door*

Ludwig :*opens the door*Ah Hallo Francis.

Feliciano:*peeks behind Ludwig*Ve~ Ciao Francis !*smiles*

Francis: Bonjour Ludwig et Feliciano! Is Gilbert home ?

Gilbert:*comes runnig downstairs*I-i'm here !*pants a little*

Ludwig :*lets Francis through*Come in…

Francis: Merci Ludwig*comes inside*

Feliciano:Ve ! Did you came to see us Fratello Francis ?

Francis:Oui!*smiles*

Felicano :*confused look*Is it just me or am I hearing someone calling us…Oh well !*smiles and stands by Ludwig*

(Meanwhile outside of the Beilschmidt household)

Arthur:You wanker!*shivering*It's so cold outside!

Alfred:Aw come Artie it's not that bad.

Arthur:*glares at him and tries to warm himself up*This day is chaos! So many crazy weather conditions and immature nations! I want to go home and drink my tea and watch Doctor Who!

Alfred:Gez someone's grumpy. This is the last one and then we'll go home ok?*sees that Francis is infront of the house*What's he doing there?

Arthur:*sees him as well and shrugs*H-how the bloody hell should I know! Quick while their door is still open run towards it!*starts running and shouting*DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR!

Alfred:Hey wait dude!*runs after him and laughing*

Arthur:HEY! I'-*door closes and runs into the door*OW!

Alfred:*next to him panting*I….told...y-

Arthur:S-shut up!*rubs his head*

(inside the house)

Feliciano:*jumps up scared*W-what was that?! Gilbert:*looks at the window*Oh it's Alfred and Arthur!

Felicano:Ve~ I'll get it!*skips to the door happily and opens it*Ciao Boys!*smiles*

Alfred:Yo!*smiles big*

Arthur:E-ello..*looks up*M-may we come in? It's cold out here!

Feliciano:*lets them through*Sure!Come in!*smiles*

Ludwig:So what did you come here for Alfred?

Alfred:Uh…Oh yeah!*takes out his invitations and gives them to everyone*

Francis:*opens his invite*Oh my a Christmas party?

Alfred:That's right bro! A Christmas party!*laughs*

Feliciano:*excited*When is it?! Can we bring some food?

Alfred:Of course you can! It's on Christmas eve at my place! It starts at 4PM and it will go on all night long! Mexico decided for us to open our gifts at midnight this year so don't you dare sleeping on the super awesome party!

Gilbert:Did someone say awesome?*smirks*

Ludwwig&Arthur:*facepalms and sighs*

Alfred:Oh yeah I almost forgot bring some Christmas song that you own to the party as well! What kind of hero am I if I didn't remember to say that?!

Feliciano:*jumping up and down of joy*A Christmas party! A Christmas party! A Christmas party! A Christmas party! A Christmas party! A Christmas party! I can't wait!*smiles brightly*

Ludwig:*tries to get Feliciano to stop bouncing*E-easy there Feliciano!*in his mind*Mein got that's cute!

Feliciano:*stilling jumpy*I can't help it! I'm too excited!

Alfred:You should be! As a hero it's my responsibility to make the most super crazy awesome Christmas party that you'll ever be in your entire lives!*gets hit by Arthur*Ow!

Arthur:*annoyed*Oh shut up you wanker…

Francis:So…who else is coming to the party beside us?

Alfred:Who else is coming? Um let me see…There is you, the Vargas brothers, Beilschmidt brothers, Kiku, Wang, Mattie, Antonio….

Gilbert:*in his mind*ugh this is so not awesome…maybe I should tell Francis to come with me upstairs to talk about my problem…

Alfred:Oh and Ivan is coming as well!*random pause*Man that was a shit load of names to say!

Gilbert:*blushes at Ivan's name*….

Francis:*smirks and has idea*ohohohohohohoh~

Arthur:*gets creeped out*W-what the bloody hell are thinking about you frog?!

Francis:Oh…nothing….*smiles innocently*

Gilbert:*notices his smiles and knows that he's planning something*W-well I'm looking forward to this party!

Alfred:So am I! We better go Arthur is starting to get annoyed. Later dudes!*gets up*

Feliciano:Ve~ Ciao!

(At Gilbert's room)

Gilbert:S-so um Francis do you think this plan will work?

Francis: Oui ! It will be something that ton copain adorable russe(your adorable russian boyfriend) will not forget and defently enjoy !*smiles*

Gilbert :*in his mind*I hope this turns out well…I don't want to screw this up.

_(Juli :A week has passe and it was already christmas eve!_

_Marcello :While everyone was getting ready for the party…a certain Russian man had a hard time finding what wear at this special event!_

_Peter :Where did you come from?!*looks at Marcello*_

_Marcello :*sees him*Oh Ciao ! I thought I'd help out with the narrating the story!*smiles*_

_Juli :*coughs*A-anyways…Like Marce said Ivan had a hard time chossing the right outfit…)_

(At the Braginsky household)

Ivan :*sighs*I have nothing good to wear at all at Alfred's party !

Toris:O-of course you do Ivan! You have plenty of wonderful clothes to choose from!*tries not to sound stressed*

Ivan:But everyone else has clothes that make them so elegant!*dark aura forming around him*How will I be able to top that!?

Toris:U-um…*backs away slowly and hits a box*Gya! Huh?*picks it up and sees it's from Gilbert and hands this to him*H-how about this?

Ivan:*takes the box*What's this?*opens the box to reveal a elegant suit from Germany and smiles widely*I think I finally found what I'll be wearing tonight.

Toris:*sighs in relief*Thank goodness…

(Meanwhile at New York City where the party was held)

Peter:Wow this so huge!*eyes widen as he walks around happily*

Tino:*smiles*It sure is! I brought lots of gifts for everyone!Um where do I put them by the way?*chuckles*

Alfred:Oh you can put the at that big Christmas tree right over there!*points to his right*

Tino: Kiitos paljon!( Thank you so much!)*smiles* Berwald! You can bring them over here!*smiles*

Berwald:*comes in with a huge Christmas bag*….ok…..

Iryna:*stumbles backwards in shock a bit* Це величезна!( That's huge!)

Natalia:*rolls eyes*hmp…

Eduard:*is behind Iryna making sure that she doesn't fall*Be careful Iryna don't try to fall and hurt yourself ok?

Iryna:*smiles*O-ok!

(Outside of the building)

Gilbert:I-is he here yet?!*getting a little impatient*

Francis:Relax yourself Gilbert he'll come just wait.

Gilbert:*cussing something in German*

Francis:*chuckles and in his mind*Someone is getting a little impatient…*sees that more people are coming and pulls Gilbert away so that they can hide behind the couch*

Gilbert:H-hey!*gets pulled and is silence and looks up*

Feliciano:Ve~ This is huge!*in a Italian dress coat and pants*I wonder what how this will turn out!

Juli:*walking next to him on his right wearing a dress shirt with black leggings and a black scarf long boots and jacket to match while her hair is straightened out and her left eyes covered with her hair*I'm very curious to see what will happen here too!

Ludwig:*wearing a forest green suit and is next to Juli*I have no idea…Have any of you seen my brother?

Juli&Feliciano:*look at each other and shrug at the same time*I don't know.

Jessica:*runs in with a dress that Feliciano gave her and her hair is styled into perfect curls*H-hey wait up!

Juli:Hey there you are are! Where are the others?

Jessica:Inside I think..*sees Feliciano and gives him a hug*FELI!

Feliciano:Jessica!*hugs back*

Juli:*coughs*We should get else should be there by now.*starts walk in the ballroom*

Ludwig:I agree we should head in..*starts to walk to ballroom as well*

Jessica:Coming!Come on Feli!*holds his hand and follows them*

Feliciano:Ok!~*laughs and follows*

Francis:*peeks up*Wow those girls are gorgeous!

Gilbert:*sees Ivan and drags him down the couch again*Duck!

Ivan:*looks around*….*sighs*

Gilbert:*in his mind*here I go….*is about to get up when he sees Wang come out*

Wang:*smiles*您好伊万!(Hello Ivan!) How's it going aru?

Gilbert:*glares*…

Ivan:I'm doing well um is Gilbert in there by any chance?

Wang:He was there but then he left somewhere along with Francis for some reason.

Ivan:*dark aura but keeps his smiles*Is that so? Well I'll head in anyways since you're here. Where's Ashley?

Wang:Ashley?Oh she's inside chatting with Sharon and Nahyra.

Ivan:Oh ok. Anyways we should go inside.*starts to walk*

Wang:Ok.*follows him*

Gilbert:*gets up to where he was hiding with Francis and idea strikes him*Hey Francis.

Francis:Oui?

Gilbert:We should add something else to your idea.

(Meanwhile inside the ballroom everyone was chatting away about random stuff)

Alfred:*walks to the stage*Hey Mattie do those mics work?

Matthew:*looks at him and nods*T-they should be able to work although-Hey!*sees that he took the mic the he had in his hands*Wait Alfred tha-*the mic make a screeching noise that it got everyone's attention and faced the stage*nevermind…*sweat drops*

Bianca:*facepalms in a Canadian dress hair made into a french braid with a red maple leaf on it*Idiot...

Alfred:*speaks into the mic*Is this on? Oh it is! Good evening my fellow guest! Welcome to my annual Christmas party! Thank you all for coming here tonight!

All(Except Alfred):*in their minds*More like being forced to come…*mentally facepalms*

Alfred:I hope you guys are having a great time like I am! Anyways we have special performance from Gilbert!

Ludwig:*in shock*….

Feliciano:L-ludwig?*panics seeing his reaction*

Juli:*takes out her camera*This is gonna be good!

Nahyra:*next to her with a different dress and her hair is styled to an elegant bun*I wonder what he's up to this time.

Felix:*next to them in a tux*I don't know..But I think I'm going to enjoy this!*snickers*

Jessica:*sweat drops*Idiot…

Beatriz:*In a elegant Britain dress Arthur let her use and her hair is down and giggles*I can't wait!*also takes out her camera*

Felix: Wait…Where's Antonio, Francis, Patricia, Brielle, and Gabi?

Ashely:Already found Gabi!*points to her standing next to Alfred*

Felix:*sweat drops* oh…

Sharon:*snickers*I'm going to enjoy this...

Lovino:*backs away from her*T-the fuck is wrong with you?!

Gabi:*grabs Alfred's mic*And now Gilbert will sing a Russian song called "Pupsik" by Tina Karol! Enjoy!*puts the mic in the stand and walks off the stage with Alfred, Bianca and Matthew*

Alfred:NOW LETS GET DANCING!*laughs and walking off stage*

_(The stage is now empty and the lights go off and the light only shows the stage and it reveals Francis and reads off a note and speaks in the microphone)_

Francis:To my beloved awesome boyfriend Ivan I hope you enjoy this song that I'm about to do. Love Gilbert.

((A/N:Yo! For those who don't know what this song is here's a link to check it out! It's amazing! watch?v=kxEAqsZC6Gg ))

Ivan:*looks at the stage a little confused*Gilbert?

_(An upbeat Russian music comes on and then the light spots Antonio,Patricia, Brielle, and Francis on stage along with Gilbert as the singer! Oh shit this can't be too pretty.)_

Gilbert:Hallo guys! I'll be sing a awesome song tonight!

Ludwig:*pales*mein gott!

Feliciano:Ve~ Ciao!*waves*

Gilbert:*in his mind*Here I go…*he strats to sing in Russian as it beings*

_Milyj, smeshnoj, igrivyj. Zakroesh' glazki i poletim Milyj, smeshnoj, igrivyj. Moe serdechko ne razbivaj._

*he starts dancing*

_Da da da. Ljublju tebja. (4x)_

*Ivan smiles at this*

_Solnce, poslushaj, solnce._  
_Tvoja ulybka milee vsech, , ja ne revnuju. Ja znaju slozhno ljubit' takuju._

*everyone that isn't on the stage starts to dance along to the beat*

_Da da da. Ljublju tebja. (4x)_

*Ivan starts walking to the front of the stage*

_Pupsik, moj sladkij pupsik. Davaj za ruchku guljat' s toboj. OJ!_  
_Pupsik, moj sladkij pupsik. Ja na kraj sveta ujdu s toboj._

*everyone that's on stage smiles and starts to sing alnog*

_Da da da. Ljublju tebja. (4x)_

*Ivan makes it to the front of the stage and looks up at Gilbert smiling*

_Da da da. Ljublju tebja. POVER'!Da da da. Ljublju tebja. NU POVER' MNE! EJ!Ljublju tebja, da!_

*Gilbert sees him and smiles while jumping off the stage and sings this last part near him with one arm wraped around his neck*

_Da da da. Ljublju tebja. (4x)._

_(The song ends and everyone claps and Ivan looks at Gilbert with a joyful look in his eyes)_

Ivan:*looks at him*So this is what you were up to da?

Gilbert:J-ja..*says it into the mic* Ich liebe dich Ivan Braginsky! W-will you become one with me?*he gives him the mic and gets down on his knee and pulls out a ring*

Ivan:*in shock speechless and blushing madly*...

All(Except for Ivan and Gilbert):Aww...

Ivan:*hugs Gilbert and is crying tears of joy*D-da!

Gilbert:*smiles widely and kisses him*

_(Juli:Everyone in the crowd ((except for a very pissed off __Natalia that wanted to kill Gilbert for stealing her "brother"))manage to dance the night away full of drunk people, lots of blackmailing and a happy couple that enjoyed being around one another and also getting themselves drunk on this snowy Christmas eve night. _

_Marcello:Such a happy ending!*cries happliy*_

_Bianca:Best love story ever!*laughs*_

_Francis:I loved this plan although the last part Gilbert added it to make it perfect!_

_Feliciano:Ve~ __Buon Natale everyone!*smiles*Pasta!~)_

**Well I hope you all have a awesome Christmas everyone! I hope you'll review this story as well sorry if it's crappy! For all those who have a facebook be sure to like our HetaOni page! #!/HetaOni Ciao!~ -PurplePastaRoadroller**


End file.
